Stay with me
by Quadrantje
Summary: DAREDEVIL A different sequence of events


_Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine, they are not used for profit, just for entertainment so please don't sue._

_This starts at the graveyard-scene, after Elektra's father has been buried._

* * *

,,I know how you feel." Matt said when Elektra reached him.

,,You do not know how I feel." She snapped at him.

,,Yes, I do."

,,I want revenge."

,,Revenge won't make the pain go away. Trust me, I know."

,,There's no place for me now."

,,Yes, there is. Stay. Stay with me. Please." She was silent for a while. And he could almost see her looking at him with eyes moist of unshed tears over the dead of her father and anger for the one who killed him. He. She thought he killed her father. Well, Daredevil. He had to tell her that wasn't true, that he had only tried to protect her. But first he wanted to comfort her, she had sounded so... lost. All he wanted to do was make it better. He wished that he could have stopped Bullseye from killing her father and cursed himself for failing to. He suddenly realized that she was saying something.

,,Okay." Right after that word had left her lips, it started to rain. Hard. Now he could also see her face, what he 'saw' only made him feel worse. Her expression wasn't one of anger or sorrow, it was one of total blankness, one that showed no emotion whatsoever. The kind of expression that indicated total hopelessness and he suddenly realized that was how he had always looked. Before he had found her. Fearless. The padre was right, a man without fear was a man without hope, and the same thing applied for a woman. He knew what it was like to have no hope, to feel cold and lonely and utterly empty. He had felt like that ever since his father died. He had felt like that for all those long years. But not recently. Even though he had only known her for a few days, in those days he had felt more complete, more whole than in the empty years before that. In a few days she had made him feel more alive than in the rest of his life. And now, because he hadn't been able to stop Bullseye, she felt that empty, that lonely, that hopeless, that he had in those cold times.

They were still standing in front of her car, in the rain. But neither of them noticed, they were both thinking about the death of Nicolaos Natchios. Two people. One feeling guilty and one feeling angry, vengeful.

When they finally noticed, most of the other people were gone. One of the few people left was her chauffeur still standing next to the car door. Elektra just signaled for him to leave and she and Matt started to walk. In the clattering rain those two people, both hurting inside, started to walk, not knowing where they were going, but needing to leave the cemetery behind. In more than one way.

* * *

They arrived at his house, neither of them had talked during that walk in the rain, both feeling to messed up inside to say anything. By way of invitation Matt opened the door to his apartment, letting her in in the same silent way they had walked. He closed the door behind them as Elektra sat down, feeling just as dark inside as the black couch she sat on. After another few minutes Elektra was the one to break the silence.

,,What did you mean when you said you did know how I felt?" A lot of people had said that to her, it was a normal sentence to say to someone who had just lost a loved one, nothing more that a simple well-mannered comforter. But somehow she could feel that he DID know how she felt, there was something in the way he had said the 'yes I do'. She had heard bitterness in those three little words, combined with the same hopelessness she felt.

,,When I was twelve, my father got murdered right in front of my eyes."

,,So you saw him getting killed, just like me?"

,,No, that was after I had lost my sight. My dad was a boxer, Jack 'the Devil' Murdock. He had been out for a long time, working for Fallon. But after I lost the use of my eyes he went back to fighting. We were two fighters on a comeback-trail. Then after he won another fight, I was waiting for him outside the Olympic. Suddenly I heard punches being thrown and I knew something was wrong. So I raced to the sound to find out what was going on. When I got there, my father was lying on the ground, dead, with a rose on his chest. I fell to my knees as I heard a car pull up, the car with the person who killed him. But I couldn't do anything, I couldn't even remember the number plate, because I was blind. All I could do was sit there next to my dad's body and wait for the police, but they didn't care. Nobody cared about the death of a washed-up price-fighter. Nobody but me. They never found out who did it." He again turned silent and thought back to those days long ago, the days when he had lost the one person that had cared about him.

,,But I thought you said you got revenge?"

,,I did, that's why I became a lawyer. To put away all the thieves and murders and rapists, to avenge my father. But it doesn't help. It doesn't make the pain go away and most of the bad guys..." He let out a sigh before continuing ,,Most of the bad guys beat the system anyway. The Kingpin doesn't let his people go to jail."

,,That's why I have to kill Daredevil, to make sure **he** gets what he deserves." Her voice was filled with hatred and even though he couldn't see it, he could almost feel the heat coming from the fire in her eyes.

,,Daredevil didn't kill your father, Elektra."

,,How do you know?"

,,Because I wouldn't kill your father, I'm not the bad guy."

,,You?" her voice had now turned into shock and disbelief.

,,Yes me, I'm Daredevil."

,,But... you..." Elektra didn't know what to say, she couldn't quite comprehend the situation. HE was Daredevil? But he was blind! But then again, he hadn't really looked blind when they fought on that playground. What if it was all an act? But surely nobody could pretend to be blind his whole life! So what if he was telling the truth? But then **he** was the one that killed her father! But wait, he said Daredevil wasn't her dad's murderer. But then... who was? It all came down to the same thing, she had seen it herself, she had seen that staff go right into her father's heart. And Daredevil had been the only one around. He had to have done it.

,,I was worried about you after you had left so suddenly, so I decided to follow you in case something happened. But I wasn't good enough, I couldn't stop him from killing your father."

,,Stop who?" Her mind was a mess right now, so she tried to concentrate on one thing at a time, like who killed her father.

,,Bullseye. He's a hit man. I saw him following your car and when you hit that truck from the New York Post I tried to stop him from reaching you. But because of that explosion, I couldn't stop that staff, I couldn't see it anymore."

,,Couldn't see it?" Elektra felt as though she kept repeating his words.

,,Ever since the accident that lost me my eyesight, I've had some kind of radar sense, so I can hear where everything is. But with that explosion, there was a loud bang, that reflected on the staff and I suddenly saw a dozen of them, and I didn't know which one was real." Matt paused for a moment, knowing she would need some time to let it all sink in.

,,Can I use your bathroom?"

,,Sure, it's right trough there." Elektra almost fled from the room, needing to find someplace to think for a minute, and gather herself.

* * *

When Elektra got back she looked a lot calmer. ,,So, who is this Bullseye exactly?" She had decided to listen to what he had to say first, needing to believe that he wasn't the one who killed her father.

,,Like I said before, he's a hit man who, I suspect, is working for the Kingpin. From what I've been able to find out so far, he got his name because he can throw anything at such a high speed that it becomes a deadly weapon. And he never misses. That's about all I know."

,,Okay, and what about the Kingpin? Do you know who he is?"

,,Who the Kingpin is? If I knew that there wouldn't be a Kingpin!" It was quiet for a few moments and Matt knew that Elektra was processing all he had told her. Just as he heard her take in a breath in a way that he knew meant that she was about to say something, he heard the doorbell. He sighed and got up, wondering whom it could be. ,,Stay here, I'll go see who it is." He walked to the door and opened it.

,,Hello Mr. Murdock, this is Ben Urich from the New York Post."

,,I know who you are, what are you doing here?" Matt asked, not all that friendly.

,,I have reasons to think that Nicolaos Natchios was framed by the real Kingpin."

,,What do you mean?" Elektra had appeared next to Matt, looking attentively at the balding reporter by the door.

,,Miss Natchios!" Urich was surprised for a few seconds before quickly continuing. ,,The police has found a paper trail pointing to your father as the Kingpin."

,,What?! My father isn't the Kingpin!" Elektra exclaimed. She was about to say more, but Urich interfered.

,,Please let me finish. The Kingpin, whoever he is, isn't this stupid, he wouldn't leave a paper trail, not even after his death. That's why I believe he was set up by the real Kingpin."

,,Why are you telling us this?" Matt fired at him.

,,They say the Kingpin doesn't just kill you, he kills your entire family. Miss Natchios, I think you're in danger." After this he changed his glance from Elektra to Matt. ,,And I think you might know someone to protect her."

,,I don't need anyone's protection!" Elektra countered angry, but Matt cut across her.

,,Thank you. We'll be careful." And with a polite nod he closed the door. Elektra now turned to him.

,,You know I can take care of myself. Remember? I beat you in that playground."

,,Hey, that was a friendly match!" Matt grinned back before becoming serious again. ,,Besides, this Bullseye isn't an easy match, he's very tough."

,,I want revenge."

,,Revenge won't make the pain go away. Trust me, I know." Matt repeated.

,,He killed my father and I'll kill him for it." Elektra threw back.

,,I don't want to loose you again. Let me help, your fight is my fight."

,,Okay."

* * *

Half an hour later they were standing on the roof of Matt's house, dressed for the fight.

,,Where do we go now?"

,,Follow me." With that said Matt ran to the edge of the building and jumped to the next one, closely followed by Elektra. He decided to go to her house first, if Bullseye wanted her dead, that's were he would start.

* * *

When they were about halfway to her house, Matt heard someone coming. ,,Wait." He stopped Elektra from going any further and pointed in the direction of the sound. ,,Someone's coming." At that moment Bullseye came climbing up the ladder at the next building.

,,Hello orphan. Oh, and the fearless devil!" Elektra was ready to jump at him at once, but Matt stopped her. ,,Control your anger, it will only get you killed. And watch out for the things he throws." Right after that had been said, Bullseye through some of his spiked chips at Elektra, who was still half turned to Matt. Sensing the projectiles, Matt quickly jumped in front of her and caught them with his staff, just like he had done before.

,,Thanks, but I can take it from here." Elektra said, turning around to face Bullseye while getting her daggers and crouching in a fighting position. With a major jump she leaped to the building he was standing on. Bullseye, expecting an action of that kind, threw another few of his chips. But Elektra was also prepared, so she quickly rolled to the ground, avoiding all but one, which scraped her shoulder. Matt quickly followed, but he stayed back to allow her to fight her own battle. Elektra jumped up and kicked Bullseye in the chest. Then she gave him a few punches with the backs of her daggers, which made him take a few steps back. They were now only a few feet away from each other. Bullseye reached for his chips again, but realized he was out of them. He turned his eyes to Elektra again just before she gave him another round of kicks and punches, which threw him down in a crouching position. Suddenly he remembered the rose he still had in his inside pocket. With one swift motion he pulled it out and threw it at Elektra, right at her heart. But Elektra was preparing for another kick and had just drawn her hands to her chest, so the rose bounced off one of her daggers and landed right before Matt's feet, who picked it up.

,,A rose?" He asked. Somewhere in the back of his head a bell was ringing telling him this was important, but he couldn't figure out why.

,,A little greeting card from the boss." Bullseye said, with one of his evil grins. Suddenly Matt remembered where he knew it from: his father's death. And in one fast movement he reached for Bullseye and lifted him off the ground by his neck, almost suffocating him.

,,Who is your boss?" He said with a threatening voice, which even scared Elektra a little. Bullseye however wasn't really impressed.

,,Why, the Kingpin of course." He answered, still with a grin plastered on his face. Now Matt really became angry and almost crushed Bullseye's neck.

,,Who is the Kingpin?" His voice was now low and very dangerous. Even Bullseye knew not to play around anymore.

,,Fisk! Fisk is the Kingpin!" he said, almost chocking now.

,,Fisk? But my father did a lot of business with him!" Elektra now said.

,,Well of course, toots. Your father was one of his men. Then he tried to get out, so Fisk wanted him dead." Although he was almost chocking and his voice was nothing more than a whisper, Bullseye still managed to sound smug. Before Elektra could say something back, Matt interfered.

,,So Fisk is the person in charge?"

,,Yes, now can you put me down, I'm suffocating here!" Matt let him drop which caused Bullseye to come down with a loud thud.

,,So Fisk is behind the death of your father. And mine." Matt said turning to Elektra.

,,How do you know he was behind the death of your father?" Came her reply.

,,The rose." Was all he said. They stood there for a few minutes formulating a plan in their head. But they didn't pay any more attention to Bullseye, so once he had recovered from the lack of oxygen, he launched for Elektra, who was closest to him.

,,Elektra, watch out!" Matt shouted. Elektra stepped aside just in time and Bullseye went flying over the edge.

,,Thanks." Elektra said while looking down to see if Bullseye was moving.

,,No problem." Matt laid one of his hands on Elektra's shoulder, causing Elektra to feel a shot of pain. ,,You're hurt!"

,,It's just a scratch. Come on, we have to go to Fisk."

,,We have to clean your wound first."

,,Don't be ridiculous, I'm fine. And if we don't move fast he'll know Bullseye failed and might run."

,,We'll go to the padre, he can clean your wound." Elektra gave a loud sigh, but didn't say anything. ,,Come on, then he can call the police, they have to know Fisk is the Kingpin."

,,Lead the way." She finally said, but not before rolling her eyes.

* * *

,,Padre!" Matt shouted when they entered the church.

,,Ma- Daredevil! What are you doing here?" The padre hurried towards them stopping himself just in time from saying Matt's name.

,,It's okay padre, Elektra knows who I am. We don't have much time. Elektra is injured."

,,It's just a little scrape, but he insisted we come here." Elektra said to the padre.

,,Let me see that wound, my child." She willingly pushed past the leather on her shoulder and showed him the cut. ,,That's not that bad, I'll get my medicine box." They waited patiently for the padre to return. ,,How did you get that?"

,,We had a little fight with Bullseye." Elektra contributed for which the padre gave Matt a harsh stare.

,,You had to drag someone else into your moral fight?"

,,She didn't need any dragging."

,,Bullseye killed my father."

,,That's part of why we're here. We know who the Kingpin is, Bullseye told us. It's Fisk."

,,The rich businessman?"

,,Yes, we are going to pay him a visit. Could you call the police in the mean time?" The padre looked thoughtful for a little while before agreeing.

,,Okay, but be careful."

,,Don't worry padre, we will."

,,I'm finished with your arm." The padre said while releasing it and cleaning all his stuff up again.

,,Thank you." And without looking back Elektra and Matt walked out the door, on to the next bad guy...

_**Fine**_


End file.
